La difícil eres tú
by MayaKumashiro
Summary: Ritsu, Yui, Megumi, trabajando en la cafetería de Tsumugi. Disfrutando de su trabajo como maids, descubriendo el amor en su vida diaria... conocerse mejor. Ok. mal summary es el primero que hago.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic, espero les guste el comienzo... sigo escribiendo los demás capítulos, pero depende de lo que ustedes me digan, me he decidido a eguirlo, ya lo estaba escribiendo antes, pero bueno... a leer...

* * *

**LA DIFICIL ERES TÚ**

* * *

Era un día normal, una ojimiel se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería se su mejor amiga Tsumugi quien era una chica rubia con una belleza sin igual.

Tsumugi había abierto ese local dos años después de haberse graduado de la universidad, Ritsu por otra parte la dejó, ya que definitivamente lo que estaba estudiando no era lo suyo, así que decidió tomar otro rumbo y disfrutar su vida.

Clientes salían y entraban de la cafetería, todas las que trabajaban de maid ahí les daban su mejor sonrisa. Al final de ese día tan ajetreado colocaron el letrero de "cerrado" y se dirigieron a asear el lugar, al terminar finalmente se dirigieron a los vestidores para quitarse ese traje de maid, todas ya cansadas y tan tarde, se alegraron de haber terminado su trabajo.

Se dirigieron a la salida, Tsumugi cerró el local y con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios, volteó y agradeció a las chicas por su arduo trabajo, les dijo adiós y todas al unísono le respondieron lo mismo.

Era noche, cada una se encontraba descansando hasta que una de ellas despertó temprano, cosa que nunca hacia, se levanto de la cama, no sabía qué hacer, ya que jamás se levantaba temprano y ya una vez levantada el sueño se le iba, así que comenzó a desvestirse, no antes de quejarse del frio que hacía, se dio un baño con agua caliente, realmente no quería salir de la ducha, pero pensó positivo, salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse.

Ese día llego más temprano que de costumbre a la cafetería, era la más animada a que hicieran apertura de la cafetería, creía que ese sería un día maravilloso y del cual disfrutaría su transcurso.

-¡Hola Yui!, buenos días, qué raro que hayas llegado tan temprano…

-Ricchan, buenos días, jejeje lo que pasa es que no he podido dormir y decidí venir mejor para acá, pero antes de llegar aquí me he dado un paseo por un lugar y he conocido a alguien. (Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara)

-¡Oh!, ahora veo porqué ese semblante. (Levantando sus cejas)

-Buenos días chicas, creo que les daré un aumento en su salario si llegan así de temprano todos los días jajaja (Sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo). Vaya Yui, vienes más animada de lo normal… ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Sí, algo muy genial, pero por favor ya abre la puerta que me estoy congelando. (Con chasquido en sus dientes y tomando sus brazos), adentro les cuento.

Una vez que entraron a la cafetería se enfocaron en lo primero, comenzar a preparar las bebidas, a acomodar los pasteles y demás postres en la vitrina, a acoplar las sillas que siempre colocaban sobre las mesas, y poner un IPod en la bocina… una vez concluido se dirigieron a los vestidores a ponerse su traje de maid.

-Buenos días, Tsumugi-san.

-Buenos días, Megumi-san

-Lo siento, me he levantado un poco tarde, ahora mismo iré a vestirme.

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿te ha fallado el despertador?

-Eso creo, anoche me aseguré y coloque la hora bien, esta mañana lo he revisado y parece ser que se agotaron las baterías. (Cabizbaja)

-Jajaja no te preocupes Megumi. Ahora mismo pondré el anuncio de que hemos abierto, así que a sus posiciones chicas… (Sonriendo)

Todas ya con su respectiva vestimenta al unísono dijeron: ¡Sí!

El día transcurría normal, todas trabajando y como era un ambiente laboral agradable realmente disfrutaban trabajar ahí. Ya era más de las cinco de la tarde y por la ventana de local se vio a una chica un poco baja, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, la cual Yui al reconocerla, emocionada salió a saludarla…

-¡Hola Azusa! (La toma de las manos)

Azusa un poco perpleja, aclaró sus ideas y recordó a la chica que había conocido hace un rato por la mañana…

-¡Hola!…este…

-Soy Yui, si te lo dije, no puedo creer que se te olvidara mi nombre (Con una cara triste)

-Cierto, solo recordaba que comenzaba con Y, perdón.

-Jejeje no hay problema, probablemente tengas razón, solo hablamos por un momento…

-Además no te conocí con un traje de maid… ¿estás consciente de eso?...

-Jajajaja tienes razón, por un momento olvidé que estaba trabajando, es que te vi y me emocioné.

-Ok, así que aquí trabajas, eso es genial, creo que pasaré… pero espero que la que me sirva seas tú ¿eh?.

-Claro, pasa… perdón… _Okaerinasaimase ojou-sama._

Al escuchar esto Azusa se sonrojó un poco, pero aun así entró y tomó una de las mesas para dos que estaban cerca de la ventana. "Para desestrezarse un poco" esa fue la decisión que tomó para entrar, una vez ahí pidió un pastelillo mont blanc y un café espresso, espero un poco y Yui llegó con su pedido.

Mientras tanto Ritsu y Megumi se encargaban de unos clientes que en ese día uno de ellos celebraba su cumpleaños. En cuanto a los cumpleaños, generalmente en la cafetería se reunían dos o más maid para cantarle "las mañanitas".

-Megumi y Ritsu: Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños…

A Ritsu sinceramente no le gusta celebrar los cumpleaños en la cafetería, ya que le avergüenza cantar esa canción.

Ya casi eran las 9 de la noche, pero la gente seguía viniendo, así que seguramente se irían igual de tarde que la noche anterior, inesperadamente, Yui que se encontraba un poco atareada, no se había dado cuenta de que Azusa aun se encontraba ahí, había sacado su tablet y estaba en su red social actualizando su estado y respondiendo alguno que otro comentario y etiquetada que le daban. Yui al verla se sorprendió y fue con ella.

-Azusa, pensé que te habías ido y sin despedirte…

-Tonta, no… te estaba esperando a ver si íbamos a cenar una vez que acabaras, pero me acaban de llamar y tengo un compromiso…

-Bien, bueno… entonces para la otra, gracias por esperarme de todas formas. (Afligida)

-No, ningún problema en ello, pásame tu número telefónico por favor. (Con una sonrisa)

-Ok, me parece perfecto, apunta pues… es el ########

-Ok, listo… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? (con cara de travesura)

-¿Es enserio?, ya te lo dije es Yu…

-Jajajaja es una broma Yui, solamente te pregunte a ver que me decías.

-Ok, ya había pensado que tenias Alzheimer jajaja

-Oh, que grosera, ¿pues cuántos años crees que tengo, eh?

Mientras ellas en su mundo platicaban, las demás veían el cómo las dos disfrutaban de su conversación, Tsumugi al instante captó porque Yui había llegado tan contenta al trabajo, y tal vez eso sería lo que les iba a platicar desde la mañana.

Ya terminaron de arreglar, Megumi salió primero, después Ritsu, pero Azusa y Yui aun estaban ahí esperando a Tsumugi a que terminará sus deberes. Yui presentó a Azusa y Tsumugi.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi, soy la dueña de este establecimiento y si me permito decir, amiga de Yui. (Estira su mano)

-¡Ey!, el gusto es mío, soy Nakano Azusa. (Toma su mano)

-Bueno, es hora de retirarse, un me falta cosas por hacer… nos vemos luego Azusa-san, espero vuelvas pronto.

-Claro, con mucho gusto, sus postres están deliciosos.

-Gracias.

Tsumugi se despidió y ellas se quedaron paradas frente la puerta, esperando a que una rompiera el hielo, que sin darse cuenta, se había creado una vez ellas quedaron solas. Azusa hablo:

-Yui, me tengo que ir, ya se me había olvidado que me habían hablado por teléfono, espero nos podamos ver pronto.

-Claro, eso espero.

Azusa se alejo y Yui se quedo parada ahí por un momento, aclarando sus ideas, y dándose la ilusión de un nuevo amor, después comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando llegó, se sentó en un sofá y encendió el televisor, sin ningún motivo comenzó a cambiar los canales con el control remoto, pero sin prestarle atención a alguno, tal vez solo quería escuchar ruido, para no escuchar sus pensamientos. Cuando se hartó de "verla", decidió irse a dormir, en cuanto se recostó en su cama, su celular hizo ¡Bib!, lo tomó y leyó el contenido del mensaje:

-_**Me divertí hoy en la cafetería, espero podamos salir en tu día libre (si es que tienes), quería salir hoy contigo, pero la verdad tuve un asunto en mi trabajo, y el jefe me ha pedido que arregle algo en lo que fallé, pero fue un grato gusto en conocerte**__. _

_**Azusa**_

Yui al terminar de leerlo, no contuvo su emoción, tomó un almohada y ahogo su grito en el.

Con ese mensaje ella, se había dado cuenta de que si había tomado a Azusa en un plan romántico, y no sabía que responder.

-_**El gusto fue mío**_… (Borrar)…

-_**Yo me divertí más**_**…** (Borrar)…

-Piensa Yui, ¡PIENSA!, sólo es un mensaje… estarías en problemas si fuese llamada…-

Comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje, y sin titubear presionó SEND…no le había gustado el mensaje, pero creyó que responderle algo era mejor a dejar pasar más tiempo.

_-__**Gracias Azusa, el gusto fue mío, en verdad me es grato en conocerte, espero podamos conocernos mejor, y sí, tengo día libre, te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto sea, para que podamos salir. Buenas noches.**_

_**Yui .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste… lo de cómo se conocieron era en este capitulo, por eso no salió en el otro :D, Ya saben es mi primer fic y como toda persona que hace fics por primera vez, espera reviews para que den sus quejas, sugerencias, para que uno pueda mejorar :D , bueno pues ya los dejo leer.**

*****Ah! lo de las mañanitas, se me habia olvidado XD Lo puse porque me parecio "Chusco" (en México; o por lo menos en mi ciudad... es algo raro, pero que es agradable y a consecuencia de eso te causa gracia) y además lo chusco de la cancion bueno, para mí... es: ¿el Rey David las cantaba?, Si las cantaba él, porque no las chicas de K-on XD  
**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, el trabajo seguía, los clientes llegaban, y se iban, pagaban cuentas, era un día normal en la cafetería. Yui aun seguía emocionada y ansiosa de que iba a tener una cita con Azusa, sabía que se iban a conocer un poco más, y se le hacía grato el saber que Azusa también estaba interesada en ella o eso al menos ella pensaba.

-Ritsu el día de hoy vienes muy aburrida o ¿algo así?, ¡ya sé!, estas enamorada y estas pensando en esa personita… (Tenia juntas sus manos)

-No, te equivocas Mugi, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que anoche me la pase jugando Halo 4, hasta que por fin lo acabé, maldito juego llevaba con el más de un mes… además aun no conozco a alguien que me agrade.

-¡Ah! ya me había emocionado.

-Jajaja ¿porqué?

-Por ti, eres mi mejor amiga, y te estimo mucho, deseo que tengas la felicidad que tanto te mereces por ser una gran persona.

-Wow Mugi, no pensaba que tú tenías ese concepto de mí… (Un tanto sonrojada)

-Claro que sí, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, además hemos sido amigas desde la preparatoria.

-Cierto, ha sido un tiempo largo desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Verdad?, bueno, deja ya estar de holgazana y ponte a trabajar…

-¡Pero Mugi… tu comenzaste a platicar conmigo!

-Cierto… pero… bueno ya…adiós.

-Jajaja adiós Mugi.

Tsumugi se dirigió a la caja registradora ya que ella la encargada de estar medio tiempo ahí, porque ella se encargaba de administrar la empresa de sus padres y por decisión propia había abierto ese lugar, y su primera empleada fue la incondicional Tainaka Ritsu, después conocieron a la alegre y divertida Hirasawa Yui, la cual a ella le propusieron el trabajo y no fue ella la que lo busco, tres meses después llegó Sokabe Megumi, y aunque ya lleva un año trabajando en la cafetería sigue estando un tanto seria y alejada de las demás, tal vez era porque su personalidad contrastaba con las demás chicas.

Tsumugi vio que ya no habían clientes eran poco mas de las ocho de la noche, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, todas voltearon a ver y con sus miradas se conectaron.

-¿Qué pasa Tsumugi? Aún no son las nueve…

-Bueno Megu-chan, tengo una idea, hoy saldremos temprano y nos dirigiremos a un bar a beber todas… hace falta un tiempo también para nosotras y llevar nuestra relación bien y relajarnos un poco, y además… queremos saber un poco más de ti, así que vayan a cambiarse. (Las chicas se cambiaron y salieron de los vestidores…)

-Mmm quieren…saber ¿de mí?, bueno, no hay necesidad de ir a un bar, con que nos quedemos aqu… esperen.

(Mugi y Ritsu la tomaron de los brazos, mientras que Yui tomó sus cosas y las de Megumi)

Las chicas subieron al auto de Mugi. Yui y Ritsu iban platicando y riendo de las locuras que usualmente decían ambas, Tsumugi trataba de sacarle conversación a Megumi pero esta solo contestaba con un no o un sí.

Las chicas llegaron al bar, tomaron asiento en la barra, y le hablaron al barman:

-Un Iron Man por favor, dijo Yui.

-Un the Black Widow, dijo Mugi.

-Un the Fury , dijo Ritsu.

-Este, una de las cosas que deben saber de mí, es que no bebo…

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, pide algo.

-Pero no se que pedir Mugi… ni siquiera se me los nombres…

-No hay problema, yo te lo pido… Un Bourbon para ella por favor.

-Claro, un momento. Entonces el barman con sus habilidades deleitó con su acto a las chicas, principalmente a Megumi, al parecer era ella la que más linda se le hacía, aunque ella solo lo miraba por todas esas vueltas que le daba a la coctelera, y como agitaba la cuchara mezcladora y todos los ingredientes que quedaban perfectamente en el lugar que debían de ir en el recipiente.

-Wow ¿Cómo él es posible de hacer eso?

-Bueno, es su trabajo después de todo…

-Chicas ¿Les importaría si invito a Azusa?

-Claro que no. Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

A Yui se le ocurrió adelantar un poco la cita que planeaba con Azusa y por lo menos verla un poco en ese instante, salió del bar ya que había música Jazz en vivo y no podía escuchar el auricular, busco el nombre en sus contactos y presionó Call… se escuchaban los tonos de la marcación, hasta que por fin se escucho una dulce voz a través de él.

-¿_Moshi Moshi?_

_-A-a-azusa, hola… ¿C-cómo estás?, este… bueno… ¿Sabes? Me da un poco de vergüenza, es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono_… (Enrollando entre sus dedos su corto cabello y un poco sonrojada)

Azusa se dio cuenta de lo que Yui había dicho… era totalmente cierto, y ahora porque lo comento Yui a ella le habían llegado los nervios… y vergüenza al escuchar su voz a través de su auricular.

_-C-cierto Yui, gracias por decirlo, no lo hubieras hecho… ahora yo también me puse nerviosa Jajaja._

_-Perdón, pero tenía que llamarte, hoy no es mi día libre… pero Mugi, ya sabes… mi jefa, nos ha hecho salir temprano y nos ha traído a un bar, y yo q-q-quería invitarte a ver si querías venir para que me acompañes un rato._

Al escuchar "me acompañes" Azusa se sonrojó un poco, tardó en responder, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

_-C-Claro Yui, ¿En dónde estás?_

_-Estamos cerca de la cafetería a unas cuatro calles, la calle se llama ##### en un bar de música jazz…_

_-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y ahora están tocando?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-Amo la música Jazz, y creo que con que me afirmes que están tocando, me dio muchas más ganas de ir… bueno, te dejo… en un rato nos vemos _

_-Ok, pero no se vale que solo quieras venir por la música, y no por_ "mí" (su expresión era de puchero… muy infantil)

Azusa se ruborizó y no le contestó. Yui pensó que había colgado, así que ella colgó… pero Azusa solo se había quedado callada.

Dentro de los siguientes treinta minutos Azusa llego al bar, entró en busca de las chicas y sin dificultad alguna las encontró en la barra, mientras se dirigía hacia ellas observo a la banda tocando y se emociono un poco, Ritsu vio que Azusa se acercaba y decidió cederle su lugar, ya que estaba a un lado de Yui, Ritsu se sentó a lado de Megumi, ya que como tiene un oído inquieto, no quería saber de la futura conversación entre Yui y Azusa o bien, hacerlas sentir incómodas.

-Buenas noches chicas.

-Hola Azusa (saludaron Mugi, Megumi y Ritsu)

Azusa pidio un Beach Bum's Cooler

El barman le dio su orden y Azusa lo tomo, por un momento se quedo callada y mirando a su bebida, Yui rompió el silencio…

-Hola Azusa, ¿Cómo has estas?

Azusa volteo hacia Yui…

-Hola Yui, bien, un poco de trabajo, pero hoy me fue muy bien y trate de dejarlo terminado antes de venir aquí, por eso me tarde un poco.

-Oh que bien, aun así gracias por aceptar mi invitación… este… bueno… me gustaría saber un poco más de ti, si no es indiscreción.

-No, claro que no, ¿cómo que quieres saber?

-Ya sé, hagamos un juego de preguntas, tú me haces una y yo te respondo después tú sigues.

-Ok, me parece bien… -

Bueno, por ejemplo… ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Soy Nakano Azusa… Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Nakano-san yo me llamo Hirasawa Yui.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Hirasawa-san?

-Oye, a una chica no se le pregunta eso…

-Jajaja pero ambas somos chicas, no tiene nada de malo que te este preguntando eso.

-Ok ok, tengo 25 años.

-¡Vaya! Que vieja es usted Hirasawa-san jajajaja

-¡Oye! No es gracioso, en verdad estoy vieja, no hace falta que lo digas, jajaja…

-Es una broma Yui, además yo tengo 24, no hay gran diferencia, así que lo que me estás diciendo me hace pensar que yo también lo estoy…

-jejeje no es enserio lo que digo… y ¿Cuándo cumples años?

-Pues cumplo el 11 de noviembre

-¿Enserio? Yo cumplo el 27 del mismo mes

-Oh vaya, que interesante.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Podríamos celebrarlo juntas!

-Claro, ya casi es el tuyo, podríamos adelantar el mio.

-Sí, me parece perfecto Azusa

Las chicas seguían con su conversación al igual que Tsumugi tratando de saber de su empleada, Ritsu se sentía un poco rara ya que ella no platicaba, así que decidió unírsele a Mugi y Megumi…

-¿Y hasta ahora que le has sacado a ella, Tsumugi?

-Vaya que esta chica es difícil de conversación ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no es que no quiera platicar, pero no me agrada hablar de mí.

-Oh vamos, no te estamos preguntando cosas tan personales, como tus relaciones o cosas por el estilo.

-Ok, mientras no vayan tan profundo tratare de responderles lo que me pregunten.

-Ok, me parece bien Megumi.

-Por ejemplo, ¿Dónde vives? Todas sabemos en donde encontrar a cada una, pero de ti, ni idea…

-Bueno Ritsu, yo vivo en el centro, en los departamentos frente al parque Nagoya

-¡Oh mira! ¿En los blancos o los grises?

-En los blancos

-¡Qué bien! Yo vivo a una calle de ahí… que raro que jamás te haya visto…

-Tomo la parte más larga, me encanta caminar, he de suponer que tú tomas el atajo.

-¡Rayos! Soy una floja de verdad Jajaja

-¡Yo!, voy yo…(decia mugi mientras levantaba su bebida)

-Dime Mugi -Bueno, a todas les hemos dado su pastel de cumpleaños, pero a ti no… así que mi pregunta es: ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Me encantaría hornear uno para ti …

-Es el 21 de diciembre (*Nota* investigue pero no pude encontrar el real… u_u si alguien lo sabe avísenme:D)

-Oh mira, qué bueno que aun no ha pasado ¿cuántos cumples?

-Cumplo 26 años

-Vaya un año mayor que nosotras… quien hubiera imaginado que eras toda una sempai

Las chicas rieron, y por fin le sacaron una risa un poco ruidosa a Megumi.

-Que cosas dicen chicas…

Se relajaron un poco y siguieron platicando, cuando se les acabaron los temas de conversación, decidieron cambiarse a una mesa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas juntas… conozcámonos mejor, por ejemplo…Algo que me intriga mucho. Yui, Azusa ¿Cómo se conocieron? Yui tonta, nos dejaste con la duda desde que ella fue a la cafetería…

Azusa y Yui se sobresaltaron, pero fue instantáneamente por haber escuchado sus nombres al mismo tiempo. Yui se atragantó con las botanas que estaba comiendo.

-Cof cof Este B-bueno… E-e-ese día yo me levante un poco más temprano de lo usual, eran como las seis de la mañana… tenía un poco de flojera en levantarme, pero lo conseguí… (Todas rieron en ese instante)

-Bueno eso es normal Yui

-Si Ricchan, pero eran las seis, y el sueño se me fue… así que ya no pude dormir de nuevo, además hacia demasiado frio.

-Bueeeeno, ya ve al grano.

-Después de que me arreglé y acabe mis actividades en mi casa, decidí salir a caminar, iba por el parque y de repente vi a un pequeño gato, trate de tomarlo pero corrió, entonces yo lo estuve persiguiendo y después de seguirlo por un pequeño callejón gire a la derecha y sin fijarme choque con Azusa y la tiré al piso, pero sin antes tirar su portafolio y volar todos sus papeles… jejeje Después ella se paró y me miró muy feo, yo creí que iba a matarme y lo único que hizo fue darme un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Jajajaja Yui a ti solamente se te ocurre conocer gente así.

-Mugi, no fue mi culpa fue del gatito.

-No lo creo, fue tu culpa por no fijarte por donde ibas.

-¡Ricchan!

-Sí, mis papeles quedaron todos desordenados y no había forma de arreglarlos, así que tuve que regresar a casa y checar de nuevo como iban, Yui se ofreció en ayudarme pero yo no acepté, estaba tan enojada, tomé mis cosas y me fui.

-¿Y que paso después?... entonces... ¿Como llegaste a la cafetería?

-Bueno, ese día la vi pasar por ahi, asi que salí y le hablé...

-Fue lo correcto Yui- (Mugi)

-Sí Yui, si no le hubieras hablado, no estaria ella aquí.

Azusa se ruborizó. Yui comenzó a frotar su cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón Ricchan, y tuve suerte de verla cuando ella pasó por la cafetería, si no, jamás me hubiera comunicado de nuevo con ella.

-Si Yui, también pienso lo mismo, hasta ahora me has caído muy bien, espero poder llevarnos mucho mejor.

Las chicas miraron con ternura en como Azusa y Yui conectaban sus miradas y su más que obvio rubor en las mejillas. Tsumugi vio su reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, un poco más de la una de la mañana, el tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido y ellas no se habían percatado de eso.

-Chicas, debemos irnos para descansar, ya es tarde, y mañana no deben faltar al trabajo… ¿De acuerdo Yui y Ritsu? -

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no le dices lo mismo a Megumi? (las dos al mismo tiempo)

-Porque ella si es cumplida, trabajadora y siempre llega temprano.

-Ok Mugi. Megumi ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntas?

-Claro Ritsu.

-Ok, bueno chicas, hasta mañana; Adiós Azusa

-Adiós Ritsu.

-Descansen chicas.

-Gracias Megumi, mañana nos vemos.

Tsumugi había pagado la cuenta, ya que las chicas se habían ofrecido a pagar cada una lo suyo, pero ella se negó. Tsumugi, Yui y Azusa salieron del bar y el aire frio recorrió sus cuerpos, Mugi camino hacia su auto, las chicas vieron como subía al auto, en como movia su mano diciendoles adiós y como después se alejaba del lugar.

-Este… Yui, ¿Quieres que te lleve?… Digo… ya que si nos topamos aquel día, quiere decir que vivimos cerca de la otra ¿No es así?

-C-claro Azusa, gracias.

-Se dirigieron al auto, subieron y en el recorrido hacia la casa de Yui había silencio, pero no era incomodo, es más, parecía que lo disfrutaban, ya que creían que estando solas se entorpecían al sacarse platica la una a la otra, y claro que era así.

-Yui tu me vas diciendo por donde...

-Claro

Recorrieron varias calles de la ciudad hasta que Yui habló...

-Azusa, es por esta calle a la izquierda.

-Ok, izquierda…

-Detente, aquí es…

-Oh que linda casa…

-Gracias. ¿G-gustas pasar?

-Oh N-n-no, tengo que levantarme mañana… es decir en unas horas más, para el trabajo, ya sabes… este…quizás en otra ocasión. -

Está bien, tienes razón. Será otra ocasión, nos vemos entonces.

Ambas se acercaron para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero torpemente y con cierto aire de ternura y nerviosismo de no saber si ella giraría a la Izquierda o derecha ambas hicieron que se dieran un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios. Al instante se sonrojaron a tal punto que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en sus caras, inútilmente Yui se separo y tratando de abrir la puerta y de salir se pego en la cabeza, cerró la puerta, corrió hacia su casa, sin voltear atrás busco sus llaves en su abrigo, abrió y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta. Azusa aun estaba sin asimilar lo que había pasado, encendió el auto, y se alejó dándose cuenta y afirmando la duda que le afligía desde el día en que la conoció: Realmente sí estaba enamorada de ella.

* * *

**Listo el segundo, el tercero ya está a punto de ser acabado, espero que les haya gustado este, ya saben: quejas, sugerencias, faltas de ortografía, algo que se me haya chispoteado? etc. déjenmelos en los reviews, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo… en especial a ti Zin , si es que lo leiste XD :D Nos vemos**


End file.
